Help me!
by Pokedude8907
Summary: Gold's grades are failing so a professor hires him a tutor named Crystal. As they continue along some bonds will be made some promises will be broken and some relationships will be tested. MANGAQUESTSHIPPING with others here and there. Flames appreciated.
1. Help me!

PD8907: I'M NOT DEAD! Spread the news people I'm back although I have a serious case of writer's block I will try to post every Saturday if not Sunday! Milo the disclaimer! Also Mangaquestshipping (AU) and others!

Milo: Pokedude8907, Jazzmine and I do not own Pokémon in any way shape or form if we did then the manga would be the anime and the anime would be the manga! *flips switch*

* * *

(Gold's P.O.V)

It's Friday which means tomorrow I have NO SCHOOL, NO HOMEWORK, and NO BORRING TEACHER TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO! I just have two minutes of class left… or so I thought. I have to wait to 3:20 to leave this Arceus-damned hell hole! 3:14 come on turn into 3:20! As I was thinking the teacher, "Professor" Elm, called my name. "Yes professor?" I asked him he rolled his eyes and responded with a question of his own," Are you even paying attention?!" I knew it he wither calls me for not paying attention or for disrupting the class, "Yes sir I am!" I responded a little too fast.

"Oh yeah then what was the last thing I said?" he asked me. "The last thing you said was and I quote: "Are you even paying attention?!"" I think I saw his eye twitch once or twice. Grabbing a nearby ruler he pointed at me and said, "Class, at the end of this ruler is an idiot!" I heard a few giggles, this teacher makes it too easy, "Which end are you referring to?" everyone burst out laughing! Professor Elm looked pissed as hell, "GOLD HIBIKI, CRYSTAL, MEET ME AFTER CLASS!" he yelled and then the bell went off taunting me that I had to stay after school with one of the biggest dorks in school.

Even though I never met this "Crystal" I heard from roomers that she comes to class and school overly prepared, (A/N: we all have that one person in school) after everyone left I got up to talk to the teacher and the girl decided at the same time to do so. "Professor Elm whatever it is I did I promise on my name I didn't do it! I was just laughing that HE was the idiot not you!" she blabbed on and on about how she didn't do anything and how she should be home studying for calculus or algebra or something like that. As she continued talking I scanned and saw that her attire consisted of (A/N: SUPER DUPER UBER DESCRIBING MODE ON!) a blue shirt, more around the turquoise side, covered by a lab coat with the sleeves rolled up. Glasses on her forehead. Her cerulean blue hair tied up in a weird gravity-defying pigtails. Her pants were yellow with black lines going from the hips to the bottom her shoes had this weird pokeball pattern. (A/N: Off) "Gold? Gold! GOLD ARE YOU LISTENING!?"

That snapped me out of whatever and I looked up at the teacher and very calmly said yes. .OUT XD. "LISTEN FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE," he then calmed down a bit (a bit)," Gold your behavior, at times ,is acceptable," I threw my fist in the air and half whispered half yelled 'YESSSS'. He held up his index finger to say that he's not finished, "but, your grades are sky-plummeting." He said then my fist came down from its place in the air. "So to take care of that problem I hired Crystal here to be your tutor!" my eyes grew wide! "WHAT!?" Crystal and I said in unison, the professor's smirk grew wider.

"Crystal I trust that you might be able to teach him how to behave and the other things that are going on in my class as well as other classes, I know you guys have the same classes. AND to make sure that you guys actually stay together check your wrists."

As he finished his sentence we both checked our wrist and saw a yellow bracelet with a bead that kept flashing green when the fuck did he do all this? "Those bracelets will keep you together so if you separate-"I stepped away from Crystal and my bracelet flashed red then sent an electrical shock so hard even a Pikachu might faint with this! "That happens. Thank youu Oak! OH also the bracelets will only work till 12 PM or 1 AM. Ok that's all I had to say also who's house or apartment you stay at is fine just study." After several minutes of discussing how UNFAIR this is we left knowing it's a waste of time and breath.

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

Great, just great I get stuck with the bad kid who always gets in trouble and not only that but I heard that he doesn't care what happens in his life and that he tried suicide 3, (no or was it 5 times that he tried) well whatever I just have to be careful with this guy. We're walking through the town next to the school. As I watch the buildings and shops pass by I smile but the I look to my right and he's there, I saw him reach into his pocket and get out a Pokedex (We were forced to make a thing called a Pokedex which could be used to store Pokémon data and make calls all while still taking "Selfies" as Blue senpai said) he typed in a few numbers and the machine started ringing. "Yo Silver can we meet up somewhere….yes I know you have to go on a date with your girl but can't you do a rai-…. Silver, Silver? He hung up!" he then turned to me," Hey I know we just met but I need you to do me a favor?"

I looked at him with a curious look I mean I probably wouldn't accept it but then again I want to see where this is going, "Depends will you study afterword?" he sighed and held up his hand while holding his back pack, "I Gold Hibiki do so solemnly swear that I will study boring stuff if Crystal decides to do me a favor" I nodded which he understood as go on tell me your plan! "Ok so I like this girl but since many rumors of me being suicidal spread she thinks I'm and emo kid who can't go two seconds without thinking dark thoughts!" he said smiling to me. "And I can help you how?" I said then he put his left hand to his chin then opened his mouth to speak," You will talk to her! Yeah, convince her I'm not emo!"

After that comment I sighed maybe he is a dumb as they say he is. "Fine but if I doesn't work then we go to my dorm to study!" he smiled at this and grabbed my hand and started running with as much speed as he could manage. I blushed the whole way realizing my hand was touching his. Once we got to the pond he stopped running resulting in me falling separating us and shocking us both, why do I even bother? "There she is!" after following where his eyes were looking I saw a girl with pink hair and a white shirt that was kinda attached to a skirt where under she wore a navy blue shorts.

* * *

PD8907: THAT'S ALL THE TIME WE HAVE FOR TODAY PLEASE JOIN US NEXT TIME TO SEE WHAT HAPPENS. YES THIS IS A MULTIPLE CHAPTER STORY WHERE I'LL POST A NEW CHAPTER


	2. Casa De Gold

PD: Welcome to another Chapter of "Help me!" Man it's been a long time and whatever on to the firkin story

Disclaimer: Let me be real here for a second. I think it's a time in our relationship where you and I both know that, I DON'T OWN POKEMON! god.

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

Uh-oh its Witney she used to be my best friend up to 7th grade! Whitney and me were really close when we were younger she was my neighbor. We always went to her house to play, she always was carrying an egg when she was young, I wonder what happened to that egg.

I still acted dumb though just to make sure, "Who? The girl on the bench? Or the one way over by the lake?" He then turned to me, "Are you kidding me she's the only one in the whole Fukin' park besides you and me." I sighed then looked to the left and saw **him,** he was Morty one of the most popular seniors! And he was headed this way! I acted fast and pushed Gold into a nearby rose bush. "_Sorry Gold ill make it up to you!"_ I whispered/yelled.

"Heyyyy! M-Morty!" I greeted him, but he just walked by me like I had said nothing. Dang it! And today I thought was the day he'd talk to me_! GREAT _and to think today was golden! Wait…crap, Gold! I grabbed Gold's hand full of cuts and splinters. He then pulled me in. "Ouch What the Fuck!" I yelled only for him to smirk at me out of pain, "Now were even." I then heard a rustle and looked up to see Whitney, "Oh crap, Whitney! I swear whatever this looks like, it isn't!" she then pulled her camera from the "**IGIPBLLBTPES **club" long title huh well it's just an abbreviation for "**I** **G**et Into **P**eople's **B**usiness **L**ike a **L**ittle **B**itch and **T**ake **P**hotos for **E**veryone to **S**ee. So anyway to explain why it would be an embarrassment I will explain the position: (A/N: you know the drill) well to begin I wasn't on top of Gold somewhere in the fall we switched places so that was pretty much it, oh and he had somehow managed to get 1 ½ inches from my face so yeah….

_SNAAAPP _the camera made that noise and Whitney ran away. Crap! "Great! Well anyway we have to go to your apartment and study. Gold got off of me silently and left the bush I followed him to his apartment. "Welcome to casa de Gold!" gold exclaimed he then went to the table in the "kitchen" if you call a table near a microwave, faucet, and a bunch of empty ramen noodle cups. "So you live alone," he nodded "In a waste of a home," he waited but then nodded "Whatever let's just see what you need work on." I pulled a paper professor Elm gave me before we left. "You need work on Science, Math, Social Studies, Reading, and Pokehistory…"

* * *

(?'s P.O.V)

"Did you bring some exiting news for today, Sister Whitney?" the girl with pink hair nodded and handed me photos. "Good job I'll publish them as soon as possible good job…. SISTER BLUE!" a girl with brown hair came rushing at me and stopped before impact, "Y-y-yes Sister J-" I stopped her before she could say anything, "Sister LEADER!" she flinched but then regained her composure. "Get these printed with a completely made up story good luck." She grabbed the photos and walked away. I heard her mumbling "You're not the boss of me J-

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

"And that's how you /! Did you get it or do I bring out the Pichu sock puppet again?" he looked at me and then just simply said no."Well that wraps up today's tutoring. Good bye!" I then made my way to the door. _Zaaaaap _I completely forgot about the bracelets I guess I need to sleep over. "Gold, the bracelet is going to Zap both of us unless we stay within a distance, so I guess I have to sleep over." I looked over to him and he was already taking things off the couch. "I'm sleeping on the couch!?" he simply nodded. "Whatever." I lied down on the couch and closed my eyes"

(* hours late-ugh)

I wake up to a sizzling sound I stood up and took off the…..blanket?! "What the-!" I looked over and Gold was in front of the microwave. Without even checking or looking at me he bluntly said, "Hey you should put some clothes on its cold." I looked down and saw I was in a different outfit it was a saggy white shirt and shorts. "I took your clothes off and put them to the side they were cut very badly and-" I didn't let him finish I kicked him in the head, he put his hands over his head "let me finish! Your clothes were falling off I took them off and gave you and old t-shirt and shorts." I then looked at him like that wasn't an excuse, "Did…you…look." I crossed my hands over my chest and waited for the answer.

"There was nothing special to look at..." I kicked him again he winced in pain but the said, "No you were wrapped up in the blanket I left you so I only placed them on and left." I then nodded and looked over to my clothing he was right the rosebush did a number on my clothes. "Fine would you by any chance happen to have any girl clothing. Pervert. He looked at me "I'm not a pervert!" I looked at him in suspicious glares then he sighed and pointed to a safe. "24- 85- 2" I walked over to the safe and typed in the numbers Gold told me and sure enough there was clothing in there. "Maid outfits?!" I yelled at him. He said to check the bottom. I grabbed the article of clothing and It looked a lot like Lyra's outfit. I went to the bathroom and changed there the bracelets must have worn off because mine fell off my wrist I changed and I grabed my Zatu and climbed out the window and flew away but not before leaving him a note.

* * *

PD: anywho that's another chapter wrap up. I think ill stop doing sneak peeks I never live up to them…


	3. New Couple?

PD: Meh.

Disclaimer: Meh

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

After the whole "Casa De Gold" thing I decided to just lose myself in the one thing I love: studying! Big surprise, huh? Well any way I pulled out all of my journals binders and started reading through them accordingly: Math, Science, History, Geography, Reading, Pokebiology, Pokebreeding 101, and Technology. As I read through every note I notice something by the time I finished, "ITS ALREDY 9:00!" I rushed all my books into my backpack put on my pajamas and jumped into bed.

"Please don't-" I whispered but didn't finish my mom walked in. Don't move, don't move, don't move I kept telling myself and then she walked outside. I decided it was a good time to go to sleep anyway. I closed my eyes and drifted to a VERY deep slumber.

* * *

(5:00 AM MONDAY)

I woke up to a voltorb explosion and looked around only to find my very own pokedex go off with this Voltorb explosion sound. "What the… its only supposed to go off on.. MONDAY! I SLEPT THROUGH SUNDAY!" I quickly put my uniform on, the very same striped skirt with spats under. A button up white shirt, and I put my hair the same Gravity-defying way as always. I put my backpack on and got out of the house. I walked on and eventually came to my friend's house. *Knock knock. I knocked on the door while at the same time I swore I heard something getting thrown or knocked over, she then opened the door. "Heyaa Chrissy!" she said and walked out the door. ,"Hey Birch! Ready to go to school?" she sighed and then we walked on with our walk to school.

After a while I walked to a blue house, I then proceeded to knock on the door and eventually a very sloppily dressed and sleep deprived Blue came out of the door. "Heyy guuyss," she started leaning to the door but then snapped out of it," Yellow is getting read-"she stopped and seemed to wake up as soon as she heard a loud *AAAUUUGGHHHAAA!. Yellow fell from her treehouse. We all ran to the backyard where Yellow lived (oh and also the reason why Yellow is living in a tree house is because she was one of the last people to sign up for this year's enrollment. So every dorm was full or already reserved so unless she had a place to live she couldn't go to school.) Once we got there we saw Yellow on the ground with her backpack on her stomach. (She was on her back)

"Oh my Arceus! Yellow!" we picked Yellow up and then after giving her proper bandaging we headed to school and guess what we all got to class 5 minutes early! I still wonder why Blue looked tired this morning. "Alright class we will start the class now! Oh and GOLD meet me after class!" oh crap, well at least it isn't me. "Crystal you stay here too." Crap.

* * *

(One crummy lesson, no one but Crystal listened to, later)

"Ok class that is all, Class dismissed!" everyone but Gold and me left. "Crystal you have to tutor him today, Gold you take a test over what you learned yesterday. That is all." He then shooed me with his hands and I left. I met up with Sapphire she looked pissed, "Hey, Birch, you uh feeling ok?" she turned her head slowly and then hugged me (a first time for everything huh) "Cryyyyssssyyy!," She was sobbing on my chest it got a little awkward when everyone looked this way, "I don't know what I feel!" this was even more confusing! "Ok Sapphire what happened?" she looked up, "This white haired boy! After I made fun of him he gave me a comeback!" wow I just walked on she followed and after meeting up with Blue and Yellow we headed to lunch.

After getting lunch I sat in a table in the corner with my friends I heard a very loud squeal. I looked and saw the most popular boys of the school enter the cafeteria: Red and Green. Along with Red and Green was Gold and some white haired kid who at the sight of him made Sapphire flare up! "Oi, Birch, you still need a fire?" the white haired kid walked toward Birch. "Birch what does he mean by "Fire"?" Birch looked flushed and at the same time angry. She then charged at him with full force lucky for him Yellow and I held her back, Blue just fell asleep on her mashed potatoes. After that he got the clue and ran. We thought about it and let her go, it was pretty funny watching Birch chase around White-hair.

I turned to Blue and saw her staring at me, wait it's not just her. I look around the cafeteria and see almost 97% of everyone watching me, the other 3% were gossiping or reading a newspaper and then a roll of newspaper collided with my face. "OUCHH! WHAT THE *&amp;^%!" I then had the newspaper in my hand and after that everyone looked away I opened the newspaper and after finding the trivia page and proving each of them wrong I read on. And there it was… NEW COUPLE!? Crystal x Gold! This couple was found holding hands and about to make out in a rose bush! How romantic! After that the couple was seen heading to the Hibiki residence! Emo with Nerd! I completely forgot that Whitney took a photo. Crap! I felt like hitting something or someone I looked around and then found HER! She was on the other side of the fricken' cafeteria!

I took a deep breath and then stood up with my head down, then another, then another until it was steady walk I then was face to face with the pink haired girl. "What do you want? Crystal." I lifted my hand and then did the only thing I could think of, I slapped… my forehead? I was too nice to slap her, "Whitney...what is this," I then pointed to the newspaper, "Thing." She grinned a bit. "OH, that! That Chrissy is what we call a Newws-paepur! Yeah you're supposed to read it." I then got really mad. "I'm talking about the thing that was written under this photo!" she grinned even wider, "I don't know ask your little, Blue friend. She's in charge of making the story, I just take photos." I slowly turn my head to Blue, she knows she's busted. She's about to make a run for it but I run over there quickly, she still runs. I finally grab her by the hem of her skirt. "Ouch! Hey it's already very tight stop!"

"I'll let go as soon as you explain why this is up on the school newspaper!" she looked scared, she should be. "Crystal! Your my best friend but I can't tell you or else ill be kicked out of special room!" ok now I was really getting pissed off! "Mega!" I pulled out my pokeball containing my Meganium. "Use vine whip!" after wrapping her up I told Mega to hold her upside down and took photos.

* * *

Well that concludes chapter three is it?

Well anywho see ya next week I hope.


	4. Sigh

PD: Story start!

* * *

(Crystal P.O.V)

I might have wrapped Blue up in a bunch of vines, but that hasn't stopped the rumors from spreading. I took my pokedex out and checked the school website. Post after post on blog after blog. I have to stop this as soon as possible. I walked to the counselor's office to complain about this type of media. "I'm sorry miss Crystal but there is absolutely nothing me or the school council can do," the man stopped for a brief second and then continued, "the newspaper that you describe is not controlled by the school. It is a free speech media, and even if we were to shut it down it might scare other students to speak up. Sorry." I heard enough, I had to go find Gold if anyone can clear up the whole thing it was him.

I walked out of the office and went too deep in thought and bumped into someone, it was Morty. "Ouch! Hey! Watch where your going-. … I'm so sorry M-morty I didn't see you there!" he recovered and then for once actually answered me! "Oh no problem. Hey, I read about you in the newspaper," he paused and scratched the back of his head, "well see you later Crystal." I can't believe that he actually noticed me! (A/N: Senpai Noticed Me!) Well had to keep going. I felt confident and ran in the hallways, I felt like a complete rebel! (A/N: Watch out we got a badass over here!) a few minutes later I found Gold with his friends by what I seriously hope is his locker. "Hibiki! Have you seen the newspaper lately!?" he looked to his friends and then said, "Now's not the time to talk about it Crissy!" I was confused but he pulled me over and explained that he read the news. "Yes I read the news. But after that Whitney talked to me my _single _friends think highly of me. SO… how about we keep this up for about a month then we "break up"!" he did make sense but this is stupid! "No, No, and No!"

"Well guess I can tell Morty that when I'm at the arcade." I opened my eyes wide! "W-w-well. Uhm… well how about this: We meet after school and I'll give you my answer there. If I'm there then that means 'yes' if I'm not there then 'no'." He nodded, leaned in, and whispered, "See you later." He then turned to his friends and walked off. "wha-wa-a?!" well that was weird have to snap out of it! I need help though. "Yo Crissy!" I turned and saw Yellow. "Hey, Virridian! How are you doing!" I said. "Good! Infact I've never been better!" I turned my head to the side and asked why. "Well you see the principal called me into the office," she paused "they have found an opening for a dorm!". I grinned real wide! "That's great!" she held her finger to stop me. "But," I sighed that's a big 'but' right there, "It's a boys dorm. And a boy roommate so he suggested I dress like a guy for a while until they can have room for a female dorm.". I looked in disbelief, "What girl in her right mind would dress as a boy for a long amount of time to solve an overly complicated plot. By order of a random stranger!" (A/N: Spoiler: the whole plot of '_Pokemon Special Yellow'_

Yellow blushed and sighed, "Me. I accepted it." My jaw dropped to the floor! "Wait what!? You accepted it! Why?!" she looked a bit shy. I could tell by the shades of red she bore on her cheeks. "Well I'm sure whatever the reason for this is you will do what you need to do. But why tell me?" she then snapped out of the blush. "Oh I need help looking like a boy so I came to ask you." I grinned "Well lets head to the treehouse. Probably for the last time." I called the girls and then alongside Yellow we headed to the Tree house after school.

* * *

(With Gold)

Gold looked around he had been waiting for an hour. sigh.

* * *

Well that's all folks! Next chapter we have a surprise!

Sorry for short Chapter!


	5. I'll make a man out of you

PD: [in deep announcer tone] After a very serious depression which led to a hiatus later on he's back! He now has a new idea for every 5 chapters. Please give it up for the man with a messed up plan! Pokedude8907! [out of tone] Thank you, thank you. Hey it's great to be back and all but let's go on to the chapter! Explanations later!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or any of its franchise. I make no profit off of the series, merchandise, or idea. This everything is just to calm my fanboy craze I have. Thank you for your consideration.

* * *

(Crystal's P.O.V)

I looked around the room in the old tree we had in Blue's backyard. "Ok gals we will start the meeting now! First thing on the agenda: attendance!" I said I called out the names in order. "Ok, say here if you hear your name! Virridian?" I looked at Yellow as she responded with a very small and shy 'here'. Cute. "Birch?" I asked and a very excited here came from Sapphire.

"And with me everyone is here so let's get on with the meeting!" I said and in return Sapphire and Yellow looked at me confused. "But-" Sapphire started but I interrupted with a 'all here!' "where's-" I cut Yellow off now with the same response. "BLUE!?" they both yelled at the same time and in return I sighed. I pointed to a pile of vines in the back of the club house.

"Mphh!" we all hear the pile of vines addressed as "Blue" say. "Ok now that you guys know where "she who shall not be spoken" is can we move on?" I say with a questioning tone. Sapphire raises her hand. "Yes, Birch?" I say and point the Chicorita pointer stick at her. "So, why is Voldemort's wife here instead of Blue?" she replies and Yellow, me and even Blue do an anime fall backwards.

"What the?! Birch! Azul is under the pile of vines and she pissed me off so I made Mega wrap her up in a pile of vines. Now can we continue? Virridian has a serious problem!" I say which in turn Sapphire nods and apparently completely forget Blue's existence. "Ok Virridian walk up to the board please!" she does so and I explain the whole story to Sapphire…and Blue.

(5 minutes later like seriously 5 minutes is all it took) ( -_-)

"So that's the situation and that's the whole reason we have to make Virridian look like a boy!" I say and silence comes over the room. "Anyone? Anyone at all?" I look to the back at the pile of vines and hear a very over confident Fu-fu coming from the back of the tree house. Suddenly Blue finds a way to unwrap herself and jumps an acrobatic amount off the vines landing in Yellow's bed. "So you need help with make-up so Yellow can look like a guy? Easy I'll need a-" We turn back to the board and ignore her. "Hey! Don't ignore me! You need me t- AAAIIYYYY!" she said pretty confident up until she steps on a loose board and falls down into the ground below. "Birch, you know what to do, repairs!" at that moment Sapphires pupils grow small and she goes animalistic. She walks on all fours and everything she climbs down the treehouse grabs Blue using only her teeth that had somehow become sharp.

She brings Blue up to the treehouse and sets her down with an 'oomph'. She then jumped out the window only to come back a minute later with oak wood, a hammer, and few nails. She makes quick work on the hole and taps it up perfectly. "Fire! I yell and she calms down and sits in her seat as her pupils eventually grow back to their original size. After a while I sigh and let Blue show her idea. "Ok, so I drew Yellow's exact body shape, size, three measurements yada yada yada. Ok from here we can figure out how to make her look like A) a feminine boy or B) a cross dressing girl either way the boys are way too dense to figure it out. Ok, so now that we have the blue prints all we need to do is remove on the board and then we will have to work on it in the real thing! Any questions?" she says.

I raise my hand and ask what all of us were thinking, "How did you get Virridian's measurments?" silence "Ok let's move on!" she says changing the subject. I try with something easy and say height. "Ok how we can work on that is actually pretty simple. We need to make the high heels look a lot like some big purple boots and were golden!" she said. Silence again then Sapphire said it way to fast and I couldn't stop it in time. "She doesn't have much of chest shape so we don't need to worry about that area." She says I could've stopped her but I didn't react in time. "W-w-what!?" I hear Yellow say. "Chu-chu! THUNDER!" she pulls out a pokeball but thankfully as soon as she sends Chu-chu out the Pikachu is as asleep as a Snorlax after thanksgiving. "Eh?! Chu-chu?! Uhh… return." Yellow exclaims out of frustration.

"Ok, for muscles we can probably wrap socks around those points. For hair we need a hat. Name: Amarillo de Virridian! So we're all set right now! Ladies choose your strong points and start there! Okay! GO!" she yells and we all start on our strong points. Sapphire has boot duty, I have ID and supplies for make-up, and Blue… well she dragged Yellow to the back room and after a scream we haven't heard from her since (so I think muscle duty). I start working with the papers the fake ID and after getting all the make-up I look to the left and see Sapphire finished with the purple boots with a brown belt and belt buckle in each one. I see her already working on the Amarillo's "casual clothing" so I walk over there to see her progress.

"Birch, I didn't know you could sow!" I say amazed at all the great things she could create. "Yeah Ruby taught me a long time ago!-" she stops turns to me and gets down on her knees, "Please don't tell anyone! If word gets out that a prissy boy with a really ugly hat taught me how to sow, I'll never live it down!" she begs and in turn thanks me and finishes the clothes. "I'll go to the clothes section and you just have to forge your father's signature!" she nods and we switch as I sit there I start thinking and when I get to thinking well I come up with a solution: 'even though I said that I still don't know how to do clothes I only know how to make a basket out of—STRAW HAT!' I get excited and start working after I finish Blue comes in with a flustered/blushing Yellow looking sort of buff and in a male school uniform.

"Ok I gave Yellow here a serious body like makeover. So anyone else got anything?" Blue says and as soon as she finishes Sapphire hands her a big case file filled with all the fake papers and stuff. "Ok, anything else?" I get up and hand her the casual clothes, boots, and hat all in one bundle. "Ok now to make sure that our Yellow stays safe, I have two feathers said to come from Ho-oh and Lugia themselves." We look at her in confusion and she explains," Whoever has these two feathers in his or her possession, strength and agility will course through their body and mind, or at least that's what Bulbapedia says.". She sticks the two feathers into the hat I made and places it on Yellow's head.

"Ok now that we have the whole attire down we must now make sure you have a cool boy like attitude and keep it on, so now we will watch a bunch of romantic chic flics and your job, Yellow, is to imitate them and make your own versions also have confidence in yourself you look like an actual guy! All in favor say AYE!" Blue said and in response we all said AYE!

(5 hours later)

"And that concludes the marathon school is tomorrow so let's all sleep here in the clubhouse we all brought our uniforms and that means all we need to do is borrow Azul's pajamas and we're good! All in favor say Aye!" I say and we all said Aye except Blue. She eventually agrees and we get ready to hit the hay.

(2 minutes later)

So we all went to back to the club house after getting ready to sleep. We all decided to sleep in Sleeping bags Blue had in her closet we didn't question why because we were so tired, so we went along with it. After that we all went on to lie down and Yellow in her Bed. Silence…peaceful and complete silence you could even hear the wood creak silently and in a soothing lullaby… well, that only lasted about 2 minutes and then we started conversations amongst ourselves. (The following will be in script mode because of how confusing everything will be to write)

Sapphire: Hey, Yellow?

Yellow: Yeah Sapph?

Sapphire: I'm s-sorry for calling you flat chested earlier, it just came out. I think it's the fact that I don't think before I talk so it doesn't come out the way I want it to.

Yellow: Yeah I'm sorry for trying to electrocute you to a crisp earlier I know I shouldn't get mad about it but as soon as I said that I looked at you and thought, "man she has everything I want, height, chest, brown hair. And then I see myself and become jealous.

Blue: Gals if anyone should be the one apologizing it should be me!

Crystal: You bet your favorite black dress you do! YOU WROTE A FAKE STORY AND POSTED IT EVERYWHERE ON THE SCHOOL NEWSPAPER!

Blue: Jeez, I said I was sorry no need to get all mad and start going rage mode on me! It's all for the "SPECIAL ROOM"!

/Crystal looks at her with a confused look/

Crystal: What the hell do you mean "SPECIAL ROOM" (mocking)?! What's so amazing about this "Special Room" that you HAD to throw away a bond of trust you had with one of your best friends!?

Blue: The "Special Room is like, the main source of all the gossip, insights, photos, and articles! THEY HAVE A HOMEWORK COMPLETING MACHINE Crys, A MOTHER-QUAGSIRE HOMEWORK COMPLETING MACHINE! That's why that room is important!

/Silence/

Blue: I'm not the smartest one in our group and considering that our group is small I think I 'm just useless and- AAAIII!

Crystal: *MEAN GLARE* Ehh? Is that what you think?

Blue: *Nods in fear* Yes! Don't hurt meee!

Crystal: *Back to normal* It's okay I feel like that too. I think that we make a small group of 4, a small one but a happy one at that! On the other hand even with that information…we should make a new friend to you know not make the occasional topics and conversations not stale.

Blue: SO IT'S DECIDED!

Yellow: Tomorrow…

Sapphire: We…

Crystal: Will…

Blue: Find…

* * *

(No One's P.O.V)

"A NEW FRIEND" the girls all yelled and then fell back on their sleeping bags, giggling. It was a sight to see, because they were all joyful and filled with hope. Crystal was wearing her hair down for once and hadn't even touched a single textbook! Blue was smiling and forgot all about the problem. Sapphire was smiling so much you could see her fang! Yellow actually enjoyed herself because she knew this was her last night being a "girl". Well with their meeting out of the way we must go all the way to Sinnoh were an three interesting people are about to board a blimp.

"Come on guys! We need to hurry up and get on the blimp! I WANNA GET TO THE INDOOR POOL!" yelled a blonde with a crescent shaped hair style. "We're going! Diamond is having a tough time with the all of the luggage we left him. Oh here he is now." said a female voice in a calm manner. "I'm almost there guys so please, wait for me." said a laidback struggling voice. "NO, we can't wait that long! HOW LONG UNTIL YOU QUIT THE BUTLER JOB!?" yelled the impatient blonde kid. "I need the money to pay for my education! And for food, Miss here said she will pay generousely for that and more if I take her aid as a butler. AND since she's going to the high school I need to go there too! So that's two birds with one stone!" said the calm boy with the laidback tone.

"Look, / if we don't practice our Manzai act how will we EVER be prepared for our Manzai gig. WHICH is also near the school! So we leave now!" yelled the energetic blonde once again. "Young Miss, do you think I need to hurry up?" said the calm boy with dark blue hair. "Uhm, just a little bit would be fine." She said while holding up her hand showing her index finger and thumb only centimeters apart. "Yes. I will now do so." He stopped, took a deep breath and then sped up. " Hold on Di- ahh" said the blond boy as held out his hand only to touch the calm boy's after image.

The Young calm boy was already at the entrance of the blimp and the young miss in his arms. He placed her down and along with the luggage headed inside."Woaah! WAIT FOR ME DON'T! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

* * *

And that wraps up this chapter and I'll also suggest this: every fifth chapter I'll make it focus purely on the comedy and friendship, no matter what! So with that aside I'd like to say it's good to be back! Well that's all the much I can write so bye!


	6. Presenting: Amarillo

Welcome to another chapter of The—oh wait I finished that one didn't I well… Welcome to another chapter of Help me!

*applause erupts throughout empty office*

What the? Anyway let's go on with the chapter!

* * *

(Yellow's P.O.V)

BREEP! BREEEP! BREEEEP! I heard the alarm we set go off. I got up and I looked to my left (you know, the side that doesn't have a wall.) only to find Sapphire and Blue asleep, and Crystal getting her backpack ready. "Hey Crystal I'm gonna go get Amarillo ready, tell the girls when they get up please?" I asked and she nodded I proceeded to grab the pile of clothing from the desk near the entrance. I headed for the exit and started to head to Blue's house.

I walked to the bathroom and started to heat up the water. I looked over to the clock on the wall… 4:30. School starts at 8:00 but I have to get there at 7:00 and set up my new dorm, meet my dorm mate, unpack, and make it to class at 8:00. So I have to hurry. After taking a bath I put on all the clothing Crystal made, man she didn't have to make them so baggy. I walked to the boots and put them on it was a little harder, but I made it anyways.

I put my hair back in a bun and put my hat on securely and then look at myself in the mirror. "I still don't look boyish enough, I don't have muscles!" I say and sigh but to my surprise I actually hear someone. "Of course I can help you, you know." I hear I look back only to see Blue black gloves! And I faint, well what do you expect?! If you were attacked by a girl with black gloves and Gengar like smile would you stay conscious?

I wake up later on the couch and Blue is watching P.T.V or something like that. I look at my wrist watch and see that the time is 6:41! I have to leave now! "Blue! What the WobbaFETT did you do?!" I yell she then responds with a simple grunt. "I look in the mirror one more time and see that it looks as if I had muscles! "Thanks Blue!" I say as I walk out the door and head to the school. After arriving I look at my watch 6:58, wow was I lucky I head to the principal's office. "M-mister Steven I'm back!" I say at the the principal. "And…who exactly are you?" he says. (Script mode on!)

* * *

Yellow/Amarillo: It's me sir, Yellow! You know the kid you found didn't have a dorm so you moved her to the boys dorm!

Steven: Uhmm.. oh yeah, the girl who said she could change! Wonder what happened to the kid?

Yellow/Amarillo: Again, sir, it's me! I dressed up as a guy so I can now enter as a new student under the name of Amarillo!

Steven: Ohh, well do you have the paper work I asked you to sign and fill out?

Amarillo: uhh… yeah it's right here! *gives him case file*

Steven: Ok, here ya go. Your key card, and a map. Your dorm is 234. Oh and welcome to Pokemon Special Talents High School or Pokespe high!

Amarillo: Ohhkayyy, I'll be going now. *leaves office with keys and map*

Steven: Good student, great power, …..weird kid. Well I'll be, 4 new students at the near beginning of the school year.

* * *

(Script mode off!)

Well, after all that I go to the dorm building, and come across two different directions one with a pink carpet and one with a blue carpet, I stare at the pink, take a deep breath adjust my voice and go to through the blue carpet hallway. "231, 232, 233,234! Aha! Here it is!" I say out loud. I put the key card in the slot that says insert key card here. I walked in and saw an empty dark room, guess he's not here? I unpack my stuff and hide my romance books that I normally read, my extra "muscles that I can put on if I run out, and a few rubber bands and clips for my hair.

As soon as I hid all th things I didn't want anyone to see, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in-" I say but then deepened my voice a reasonable amount (remember the chick flicks), "Come on bro, the doors open." I say (NAILED IT!) the door opens and a boy dressed in uniform walks in. "Oh hey, are you lost or something? This is my dorm." He says I can't really see his face. "Uh n-no I'm Amarillo and I'm a new student, I'll be staying in dorm 234. Pleased to meet-" he looks at me I think I see his bright red eyes through the darkness he flips the switch and now I get to see his face.

"Hello my name is Red! I guess I'll be your new roommate!" he said and extended his hand out. "Yup, well I hope we can be good friends?" I said and shook his hand. "Hey do you know the time?" he said. I looked at my watch, "Uhh… around 7:30? Why?" I said. He looked out the window and shut it, turned to the door, shut that too. "Uhmm… whats going on?" I asked as if I didn't know. I already knew about it all.

"Oh yeah your new, well you see I'm kind of popular around here ,and since I normally I hide in my room after school, 7:30 to 8:00 is the only time the "FANGIRLS" can ambush me and ask me out or something." He said as if it were nothing but anyway I knew about this, about all of it. "Oh, wow man must suck for you." I said putting up a façade. "Yeah it does, but that's kind of something me, Green, and Ruby can't help." He says and smirks. "Hey! I should introduce you to the guys come on!" he says and gets up. I simply nod and follow him.

We arrive three doors later, to room 237 and he knocks like some weird code into the door, and after a minute it White- Hair as Crystal called him opens the door. "Hey, Ruby uh hey can we come in, you know before "they" get here." He says and "Ruby" steps out of the way. We walk in to see a very calm brunet boy on a book. "Hey, Green! I wanted you guys to meet-" "Green" interrupts him. "Oi, who's the girly boy?" he says. "He's my new roommate!" he explains. (Script mode)

* * *

Ruby: What happened to Mike?

Red: Don't know he got pissed one day and just left, moved out would be my best bet.

Green: So kid, what can you do?

Amarillo: I'm sorry what?

Red: Oh yeah what were you accepted in for? Like me it was Battling I won the first ever pokemon league when I was 12!

Green: I was second, so that automatically brought me a good place in this school.

Ruby: Mine was contests!

Green: Yeah, no one really cares.

Amarillo: I can-

Ruby: Hey! Of course they matter!

Amarillo: I ca-

Green: *trying not to laugh* pfft! No they don't!

Amarillo: I c-

Ruby: Yes they do! Battling brings out the strongest and contests br-

Red: GUYS IT THINK AMARILLO WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING!

Amarillo: Thank you Red, anyways, I have powers that can heal pokemon!

Green: You don't!

Amarillo: Yeah I do!

Green: Prove it!

Amarillo: Fine! *Takes out Chu-chu*

Red: You have a Pikachu too?

Amarillo: Yeah dude! *Puts hand over pokemon* use this HP check.

Green: *Grabs HP check* continue. 87/170.

Amarillo: HEAL *light comes out of hand*

Green: *falls off chair* 170/170!

* * *

(Out of script mode)

Everyone was surprised about my powers. Silence total silence, Red broke that silence, "Well any power that can knock Green off of his chair is an awesome power to me!" he says. I nod then look down at my watch "7: 57! Gotta go! Nice knowing all of you! Chu-Chu return!" I say and walk out with Chuchu on my hat.

* * *

(No one's P.O.V)

After Yellow left the boys started to converse amongst themselves. "He looks weird, I don't trust him," says Ruby. "Green what do you think?" Green sighs and then adds on the conversation, "He always wears that straw hat, he looks even more feminine than Ruby, he has a fault and certain pitch in his voice, he's hiding something." Green says calmly. "Come on Green your just pissed off he surprised you." Red says calmly. "I might be but something is off with this dude."….

* * *

(Yellow's P.O.V)

I walked into the office and took a seat next to 3 other kids. It was really quiet I could hardly think from all the emptiness. What do I do? What do I do? I checked the time 7:59. I looked at the other students and analyzed them. (super descriptive mode!)

The girl was wearing the female school uniform which consisted of a white shirt as an under shirt, a red polo shirt, black vest, and a black skirt. She had on her hands two rings, on her right was a shiny blue diamond ring, and on her left was a bright pink pearl one. Her hair was down and straight, and at the top of her head was a white beanie with a pokeball logo on it. I looked at her face and she was blushing what the?

"Uhm, excuse me sir, can you please stop staring your making Miss Berlitz very uncomfortable." I hear a calm voice say. I look to the right to see a boy with a relaxed look on his face. He had the male school uniform which was the same as the girls minus the skirt and replace it with black pants, he also wore a big puffy hat on his head. "S-sorry it's just," I said and in my mind thought quick I need to think of something (remember the movies), "I was attracted to this woman's never ending beuty. May ask for the name of such a wonderful girl that is straight from a fantasy?" I say (smooth, very smooth) she continues to blush and responds "It's Platinum Berlitz but you can call me Miss Platz". Think! think! "Well it's a pleasure to meet you, might I ask who these gentlemen are?" I say gesturing to the crescent haired boy and the calm relaxed boy. She continues to blush and answered before they did, "To my right is Diamond, and to my left is Pearl." She said but then the bell rings. "Well it is a pleasure meeting you Miss Platz. I hope I can continue knowing more about you." Then Miss. Candace walks in.

* * *

Ok that's it for this chapter hope you all enjoyed bye-be


End file.
